MARINETTE EN EL PAÍS DE LAS MARAVILLAS
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Adaptación (o una vil copia) de la obra de Lewwis Carrol, porque me divertía pensar en Marinette siguiendo al Conejo Blanco.
1. EN LA MADRIGUERA DEL CONEJO

Marinette ya estaba fastidiada de estar sentada junto a su prima al lado del río sin hacer nada; había intentado leer el libro que Kagami había llevado, pero como no tenía dibujos ni diálogos lo dejó de lado. ¿De qué sirve un libro sin dibujos ni diálogos?, se preguntaba la de ojos color cielo.

Aun buscando en qué centrar su atención se puso a pensar (con mucho pesar, ya que el calor la tenía soñolienta y atontada) si el placer de tejer una guirnalda de margaritas la satisfacería al grado de recompensar el esfuerzo de levantarse y buscar las dichosas flores, cuando de pronto, apareció frente a ella una chica con orejas de conejo que sobresalían de su cabello rosa.

En un principio, a Marinette no le pareció un hecho extraordinario y tampoco le pareció extraño escuchar a la chica hablar rápidamente: ¡Por los miraculous! ¡Voy tarde, muy tarde! Le tomó su tiempo caer en cuenta de ello, pero desde luego, que una chica vestida de conejo apareciera frente a ti y se creara un monologo propio era un hecho sorprendente. La conejita (que, asumía, era blanca por el color de sus orejas) sacó del bolsillo de su chaleco un reloj, miró la hora y se fue, Marinette se levantó de un salto, al darse cuenta que aquella chica era más sorprendente cada vez, y, ardiendo de curiosidad, se puso a correr detrás suyo por la pradera, llegando en el momento justo en el que ella se precipitaba al interior de una madriguera que se abría al pie del seto.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Marinette se metiese también en la madriguera, sin detenerse a pensar cómo haría para salir después.

Al principio la madriguera se extendía ante ella en perfecta línea recta como si de un túnel se tratase y cuando la chica ya se encontraba lo suficientemente adentro como para ver nada, el camino se torció bruscamente en un ángulo de 90° que daba hacia abajo; a Marinette no le dio tiempo a intentar detenerse, cayendo en caída libre a lo que ahora le parecía un pozo muy profundo.

Bueno, siendo honesta, ella no sabía si el pozo de verdad era profundo o lo que sucedía era que estaba cayendo muy despacio, porque mientras Marinette descendía, su vista se acopló a la obscuridad que ahora parecía un producto de su imaginación dada su inexistencia mientras que sus ojos inquietos iban de un lado a otro sin saber lo que iba a suceder después. Primero, intentó mirar hacia abajo para ver a dónde iría a parar, pero no logró distinguir nada por la distancia. Después miró hacia las paredes del pozo, encontrando que estaban cubiertos de armarios y estantes para libros. También fue capaz de deslumbrar mapas y cuadros colgados de clavos. En su caída, tomó un jarro de los estantes, el cual llevaba una etiqueta que decía: MERMELADA DE NARANJA, pero para su tristeza, este se encontraba vacío.

Por un momento pensó en dejar que cayera a su suerte, pero no le pareció correcto al temer que alguien anduviera caminando bajo ella y pudiese salir herido. Como pudo, lo dejó en uno de los estantes que seguían decorando su descenso.

¡Cielos!, pensó Alicia. ¡Después de esto, no me sorprenderé si caigo por las escaleras! ¡Seguramente todos pensarían que soy muy valiente! ¡Apuesto que ni siquiera me sorprendería caerme del tejado! ¿Es que nunca dejaría de caer?

—Me gustaría saber cuánto es que he descendido ya —dijo en voz alta—. Tengo que estar bastante cerca del centro de la Tierra. De seguro a Julio Verne le encantaría esto.

Aunque ese no era el momento oportuno para ello, Marinette se sintió orgullosa al recordar el nombre de aquel escritor.

—¿A qué latitud o longitud habré llegado?

Marinette no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que esas palabras significaban, pero en su interior le parecían palabras tan bonitas como impresionantes,

—¡A lo mejor estoy cerca de llegar al otro lado del mundo! ¡Qué divertido sería aparecer de repente donde la gente vive cabeza abajo! Sí, los antipáticos… (Marinette se sintió fatal tras decirlo, al darse cuenta de que esa palabra no sonaba del todo bien). Pero entonces tendré que preguntarles el nombre del país. Disculpe, señora, ¿estamos en Cánada o Guatemala?

Y mientras decía estas palabras llevó a cabo una reverencia. ¡Nunca hubiese pensado que eso era posible! ¿Reverencias en el aire? Ni siquiera sabía si era posible caer durante tanto tiempo sin que la angustia golpeara su pecho.

—¡De seguro voy a parecer una ignorante! No, lo mejor será mantenerme callada. Ya veré el nombre del país escrito en alguna parte.

Había pasado tanto tiempo ya, que a Marinette le parecía que todo lo que llevaba haciendo desde que nació era caer.

—¡Tikki va a extrañarme mucho esta noche! —aseguró, recordando a su gata —Espero que recuerden llenar su plato de leche a la hora del té. ¡Oh Tikki, me encantaría tenerte conmigo aquí abajo! En el aire no hay ratones para ti, claro, aunque creo que podrían gustarte los murciélagos, se parecen mucho a los ratones al menos. ¿Los gatos comen murciélagos?

Al llegar a este punto, Marinette empezó a sentir soñolencia mientras seguía preguntándose entre sueños: ¿Los gatos comen murciélagos? ¿A los gatos les gusta comer murciélagos? Y otras: ¿Los murciélagos pueden comer gatos? Porque, al no ser capaz de contestar ninguna de estas preguntas imaginaba que no importaba cuál formulara. En su sueño podía verse caminando por la pradera junto a Tikki antes de detenerse abruptamente, poner sus manos en jarras y con toda la seguridad que tenía preguntarle a su gatita: Tikki ¿te has comido alguna vez un murciélago?, cuando de pronto, ¡bang!, fue a dar sobre un montón de ramas y hojas secas. La caída por fin había terminado.

Marinette se levantó de un salto tras notar que no había recibido ningún daño, miró hacia arriba, encontrando que el camino por donde vino estaba totalmente obscuro. Ante ella se abría otro largo camino y en el horizonte pudo ver al Conejo Blanco, que se alejaba rápidamente, Marinette no tenía tiempo que perder y sin vacilar, echó a correr como el viento, dándole alcance hasta que el pequeño ser daba vuelta en una esquina para escucharlo decir.

—Por mis orejas y bigotes, ¡qué tarde se me está haciendo!

Cuando ella dobló por la esquina del camino se dio cuenta que el conejo había desaparecido, en su lugar, había un vestíbulo amplio y bajo iluminado por una hilera de bonitas lámparas que colgaban del techo.

En el perímetro de todo el vestíbulo había una serie de puertas de diferentes tamaños y aunque Marinette las probó todas, no fue capaz de entrar por ninguna de ellas, pues todas estaban cerradas con llave. Triste, se dirigió al centro de la habitación, preguntándose cómo haría para poder salir de allí.

En el centro de la habitación había una mesita de tres patas, hecha completamente de cristal macizo. No había nada sobre ella, salvo una diminuta llave de oro que la chica rápidamente tomó, intentando encontrar la puerta a la cual pertenecía. ¡Pero que mala suerte tenía! Pues, tras intentarlo, se dio cuenta que la llave era demasiado pequeña, o que las cerraduras eran abismalmente grandes. Paseo desolada por el vestíbulo, notando de pronto que, detrás de una cortina en la que no había deparado, se escondía una puertecita que no había visto antes la cual, apenas tenía unos treinta centímetros de altura. Con curiosidad, probó la llave, alegrándose cuando esta ajustó perfectamente en la cerradura.

Marinette abrió la puerta y tras agacharse para ver al otro lado, se encontró con un estrecho pasadizo, no más ancho que una ratonera, el cual, daba paso al jardín más maravilloso que alguna vez hubiese imaginado. ¡Qué ganas tenía de adentrarse y pasear por los macizos de flores multicolor y por aquellas frescas fuentes! Para su lastima, no podía siquiera pasar la cabeza por aquella puerta. Y aunque pudiera, pensó la pobre niña, ¿qué voy a hacer después para pasar los hombros? Ojalá fuese como un telescopio para encogerme como uno. Quizás, puedo hacerlo, solo necesito saber cómo hacerlo. En otras circunstancias, la idea le sonaría descabellada. Pero ese día habían sucedido tantas cosas extraordinarias que Marinette no podía evitar pensar que en realidad nada era imposible.

Dispuesta a encontrar una solución, Marinette se levantó y revisó de nuevo la mesa de cristal, con la esperanza de encontrar una nueva llave o en su defecto, un instructivo de cómo una persona podía doblarse como si fuera un telescopio. No encontró ninguna de estas cosas, pero sí una botellita que antes no estaba; alrededor del cuello de la botella había una etiqueta de papel con la palabra BÉBEME, escrita prolijamente en grandes caracteres.

Aunque sonaba muy bien la idea, Marinette no bebió el contenido de inmediato, pues era una chica muy prudente y sabía que cosas terribles podían pasar si se tomaban el contenido de una botella sin saber su contenido. Marinette había leído preciosos cuentos donde niños eran devorados o quemados solo por olvidar las normas de aquellas personas que buscaban su bien, como que un hierro al rojo vivo te quema si es que lo tocas, o que si te cortas muy hondo en un dedo con un cuchillo puede salir sangre en seguida. En especial recordaba que si se bebía mucho de una botella con la indicación de veneno en ella, tarde o temprano te haría daño.

Para su suerte, la botella estaba libre de esa palabra, así que Marinette se atrevió a probar el contenido, encontrándolo terriblemente agradable dada la mezcla de sabores que iban desde tarta de cerezas, almíbar, piña, pavo asado, caramelos y tostadas calientes con mantequilla; era tan grato el sabor que se lo acabó en un santiamén.

—¡Qué sensación tan extraña! —se asombró Marinette— Debo estar encogiéndome como un telescopio.

Marinette tenía toda la razón, ahora medía solo veinticinco centímetros; su cara se iluminó de alegría al darse cuenta de que, con ese tamaño, podría entrar al maravillo jardín. Pero primero espero, solo para asegurarse que ya no iba a encoger más, la idea la puso un poco nerviosa. No quiero consumirme como una vela, se dijo para sus adentros. ¿Qué sería de mí entonces? E intentó imaginar qué ocurría con la llama da una vela cuando esta estaba a punto de consumirse, aunque no recordaba haberlo visto nunca.

Al notar que se mantenía del mismo tamaño, se dispuso a salir al jardín, pero las cosas rara vez suceden como una espera, por lo cual, Marinette se encontró con que la puerta se había cerrado mientras ella se encogía y que la llave que abría la puerta estaba olvidada sobre la mesa de cristal. Podía verla claramente e intentó con ahínco trepar por una de las patas de la mesa, pero era muy resbaladiza. Y cuando se cansó de intentarlo se sentó en el suelo y se echó a llorar.

¡Vamos! ¡De nada sirve llorar ahora! Se dijo con bastante firmeza. ¡Debes dejar de llorar ahora mismo, Marinette! La azabache solía darse muy buenos consejos (aunque casi nunca los seguía) y algunas veces se reñía con tanto ímpetu que hasta le saltaban las lágrimas. Podía recordar que alguna vez se tiró de las orejas por haber hecho trapa en un partido de croquet donde ella era su rival. No era una práctica nueva para Marinette actuar como si fuera dos personas a la vez ¡Pero de nada me sirve comportarme como si fuera dos personas ahora!, pensó Marinette. En especial cuando ya me es difícil ser una sola persona como Dios manda.

En poco tiempo, notó una cajita de cristal debajo de la mesa, al abrirla, se encontró con un diminuto pastelillo, en el que se leía la palabra CÓMEME, perfecta y deliciosamente escrito con mermelada de grosella. Bueno, voy a probarlo se dijo Alicia y si me hace crecer, podré tomar la llave, y, si me hace más pequeña, podré deslizarme por debajo de la puerta. De un modo u otro entraré al jardín. Tras darle un mordisco al pastelillo, puso toda su atención a su cuerpo, intentando percibir hacia dónde se generaría el cambio. Para su sorpresa, seguía exactamente igual. A pesar de que esa era la situación que debía esperar, Marinette estaba ya tan acostumbrada a lo extraordinario que no pudo evitar pensar que era aburrido y tonto que la vida fuera una suma de sucesos normales. Decidida a conseguir un resultado diferente, se comió todo el pastelito.

* * *

En un principio, Adrien iba a ser el Conejo Blanco, peeero apareció Alix y se volvió la nueva waifu super poderosa y yo soy débil. O-O

Como dice la burda sinopsis, esta es una adaptación de ALICIA EN EL PAÍS DE LAS MARAVILLAS, siguiendo la narrativa de Lewis Carroll, pero con los personajes de Ladybug y con las palabras que yo usaría.

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	2. UN CHARCO DE LÁGRIMAS

—¡Curiorífico, curiorífico! —exclamó Marinette, que estaba tan sorprendida que se olvidó de cómo se hablaba correctamente—. ¡Ahora me estoy estirando como el telescopio más largo que haya existido jamás! ¡Adiós, pies! —gritó lo último, pues cuando bajó la vista se dio cuenta de que estaban tan lejos que le era imposible siquiera verlos—. ¡Oh, mis pobres pies! ¿Ahora quién va a ponerles los zapatos y los calcetines? ¡Seguramente ya no podré hacerlo! Van a tener que valerse por su cuenta, ya que ahora no podré hacerlo. Pero no se preocupen, ¡prometo regalarles un par de zapatos cada Navidad! No quiero que dejen de llevarme a ningún lugar.

Marinette seguía creciendo mientras pensaba en cómo haría para llevar a cabo el envió de los zapatos.

—Supongo que tendré que usar el correo, ¡va a ser muy divertido mandarles un regalo a mis propios pies! Pero no se qué voy a hacer con la dirección.

Para el Sr. Pie Derecho de Marinette.

En Alfombra de la chimenea, junto al guardafuegos.

(Muchos besos y abrazos de Marinette).

¡Dios, pero qué tonterías tan grandes estoy diciendo!

Justo en ese momento, su cabeza chocó con el techo de la sala; ahora Marinette medía más de dos metros. Sin más, tomó la llavecita de oro con mucho cuidado y corrió hacia la puerta del jardín.

¡Pobre niña! Ahora lo único que podía hacer era echarse en el suelo y mirar el jardín con un solo ojo. Atravesar la puerta iba a ser más difícil que nunca.

Y con esta resolución, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a llorar.

—¡Debería darte vergüenza! —se dijo la azabache—. ¡Una niña tan grande como tú (ahora de manera literal) poniéndose a llorar de este modo! ¡Detente ahora mismo!

Pero siguió llorando, dejando que litros y litros de lágrimas surcaran su rostro; a su alrededor, se formó un charco de unos diez centímetros de profundidad y que cubría la mitad del suelo de la sala.

Al poco rato escuchó unas pisadas a lo lejos, Marinette se secó rápidamente los ojos para ver quién llegaba. Era la Coneja Blanca volvía, espléndidamente vestida, con un par de guantes blancos delgados y un paraguas azul cielo. Se acercaba trotando a toda prisa, hablando sola.

—¡Oh! ¡La Reina, la Reina! ¿Cómo se pondrá si la hago esperar?

Marinette estaba tan desesperada que estaba dispuesta a pedirle ayuda a cualquiera. Así pues, cuando la conejita estaba cerca de ella, empezó a decirle tímidamente y en voz baja.

—Por favor, señorita…

La Coneja Blanca dio un salto de la impresión, dejando caer su paraguas antes de escapar a toda velocidad.

Marinette recogió el paraguas y empezó a jugar con él para disminuir así la ansiedad que sentía, jalando una y otra vez la tela.

—Pero ¡qué cosas tan extrañas pasan hoy! Y ayer todo pasaba como de costumbre. Quizás cambié durante la noche y no me di cuenta. Veamos, ¿todo seguía igual al levantarme esta mañana? Creo que me sentía un poco distinta, pero si ya no soy la misma, entonces, ¿quién demonios soy ahora? ¡Qué gran dilema!

Marinette empezó a pensar en todas las niñas de su edad que conocía, para ver si se había transformado en una de ellas.

—Estoy segura de que no soy Alya —dijo—, porque su pelo cae en grandes rizos y el mío no esta para nada ondulado. Tampoco puedo ser Sabrina, porque yo sé muchísimas cosas y ella.. bueno, no es particularmente lista. Además, ella es ella y yo, soy yo y… ¡Pero qué rompecabezas es este! Bien, probaré a ver si sé todas las cosas que solía saber. Vamos a ver: cuatro por cinco son doce; cuatro por seis, trece cuatro por siete… ¡Dios mío, de esta manera no llegaré nunca a veinte! De todos modos, la tabla de multiplicar no tiene importancia; probemos con la Geografía. Londres es la capital de París, París la capital de Roma, Roma… no, ¡está todo mal, seguro! ¡Debo de haberme convertido en Sabrina! Bien, respira; intentemos recitar cómo cuando era más pequeña.

Marinette cruzó las manos sobre su regazo y empezó a recitar, notando que su voz sonaba ronca y extraña. Además, de que las palabras no eran las que recordaba ser.

_¡Ves cómo el industrioso cocodrilo _

_Aprovecha su lustrosa cola,_

_Derramando las aguas del Nilo_

_Por sobre sus escamas doradas!_

_¡Con qué alegría muestra sus dientes_

_Con qué cuidado dispone sus uñas,_

_Dedicando a invitar a los pececillos_

_A que entren en su alargada sonrisa!_

Pero ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¡Esas no son las palabras! Y a la pobre Marinette se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas otra vez.

—¡Estoy segura de que soy Sabrina! ¡Y tendré que ir a vivir a su casa, y no podré ver más a mi gatita! No, estoy decidida. Si soy Sabrina, no me iré de aquí ¡nunca! De nada servirá que asomen sus cabezas por el pozo y digan ¡Sal de ahí cariño! Van a tener que decirme quién soy y, si me gusta ser esa persona, volveré a subir. Si no me gusta, me quedaré aquí hasta que me convierta en alguien distinto. Pero —exclamó Marinette, hecha un mar de lágrimas—, ¡me encantaría que de verdad alguien asomara su cabeza! Estoy tan cansada de estar sola aquí abajo…

Al decir esas palabras, se dio cuenta de que el paraguas ya no era pequeño, sino que parecía tener su tamaño normal.

—Pero ¿cómo? —se preguntó—. Tengo que haberme encogido otra vez.

Se acercó a la mesa para comprobar su medida, descubriendo que, según sus conjeturas, ahora no media más de sesenta centímetros; seguía achicándose rápidamente. Entonces, se dio cuenta que todo era culpa del paraguas azul, soltándolo a toda prisa para no desaparecer del todo.

—¡Estoy a salvo! —dijo Marinette bastante asustada —. ¡Ya puedo ir al jardín!

Sin más, se echó a correr hasta la puertecilla, la cual estaba de nueva cuenta cerrada y la llave de oro… ¡estaba otra vez sobre la mesa de cristal! ¿Cómo es esto posible?, pensó la azabache. ¡Esta situación no tiene ni pies ni cabeza!

Mientras pensaba en esto uno de los pies de Marinette se resbaló y ¡chap!, estaba hundida hasta el cuello en agua salada. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que se había caído de alguna manera en el mar. De ser el caso, podré volver a casa en tren.

Marinette había ido a la playa una sola vez en su vida y había llegado a la conclusión de que, sin importar por dónde se viera, la costa inglesa estaba llena de casetas de baño, niños jugando con palas en la arena, después había una hilera de casas y detrás de estas, una estación de ferrocarril. Y cuando intentó vislumbrar todo aquello, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el mar, sino que estaba en el charco de lágrimas que había derramado cuando media casi tres metros de estatura.

—¡Ojalá no hubiera llorado tanto! —dijo Marinette mientras nadaba a su alrededor, intentando encontrar la salida—. ¡Supongo que ahora moriré ahogada en mis propias lágrimas!

En este momento oyó que alguien chapoteaba en el charco, no muy lejos de ella, por lo cual, nado hasta allí para ver quién era. Al principio creyó que se trataba de una morsa o un hipopótamo, pero después se acordó de lo pequeña que era ahora y comprendió que solo era un ratón que había caído en el charco con ella.

—¿Servirá de algo ahora dirigir la palabra a ese ratón? Todo es tan extraordinario aquí abajo, que no me sorprendería nada que pudiera hablar. De todos modos, nada se pierde con intentarlo —así, Marinette se decidió a hablar—. Oh, ratón. ¿sabe cómo puedo salir de este charco? ¡Estoy muy cansada de nadar de un lado a otro!

Aunque Marinette nunca había entablado una conversación con un ratón, imaginó que esa era la manera correcta de hacerlo, es especial tras recordar haber leído en LA GRÁMATICA LATINA de su hermano El ratón -del ratón - al ratón -para el ratón. El ratón se giró a verla, momento en el que la azabache abrió mucho los ojos al notar que era un ratón grisáceo de ojos rojizos. El animal la miró fijamente y le guiñó un ojo sin decir nada.. Quizás no hable español, pensó Marinette. Quizás es un ratón francés que llegó hasta aquí con Guillermo el Conquistador. (Porque a pesar de todos sus conocimientos de historia, Marinette no tenía una idea muy clara de cuánto tiempo atrás habían tenido lugar algunas cosas). Siguió:

—_¿Où est ma chatte?_ / ¿Dónde está mi gato?

Aquella era la primera frase de su libro en francés. El ratón rojizo dio un salto inesperado fuera del agua y empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza.

—¡Oh, le ruego que me perdone! —gritó Marinette apresuradamente al caer en cuenta que pudo haber herido los sentimientos del pobre animal—. Olvidé que no deben gustarle demasiado los datos.

—¡Claro que no me gustan los gatos! —exclamó el ratón con su voz muy aguda y apasionada—. ¿Te gustarían a ti los gatos si tú fueses yo?

—Bueno, supongo que no —aceptó en modo conciliador—. No se enfade por eso. Aunque me encantaría que conociera a mi gata Tikki, creo que si la conociera le empezarían a gustar los gatos. Es tan bonita y suave —continuó hablando casi para sí misma mientras nadaba perezosamente por el charco—, y ronronea tan dulcemente junto al fuego, lamiéndose las patitas y lavándose la cara… es muy agradable tenerla en brazos… y muy hábil cazando rato… ¡Oh! ¡Perdóneme por favor! —gritó de nuevo la azabache, con los pelos de punta y con la carita tan fruncida al estar enojado de veras—. No hablemos más de Tikki, si usted no quiere.

—¡Hablaremos dices! —chilló el ratón, que estaba temblando hasta la mismísima punta de la cola—. ¡Cómo si yo fuera a hablar de semejante tema! Nuestra familia ha odiado siempre a los gatos. ¡Son bichos asquerosos, despreciables y vulgares! ¡Más te vale no decir de nuevo esa palabra!

—¡No volveré a hacerlo! —dijo Marinette, apresurándose a cambiar el tema de la conversación—¿Usted es… usted quizás es amigo… de… de los perros? —El ratón no dijo nada y Marinette continuó hablando atropelladamente—. Hay cerca de casa un perrito muy mono que me gustaría presentarle. Es un pequeño terrier de ojitos brillantes, ¿sabe? Con el pelo largo y rizado, es castaño. Y si le tiras un palo, va y lo trae y se sienta sobre sus dos patas traseras para pedir comida y muchas cosas más… no me acuerdo ni de la mitad, es de un granjero que dice que le es muy útil y que no lo vendería ni por su peso en oro. Dice que mata todas las ratas y… ¡Dios mío! —exclamó Marinette trastornada—. ¡Perdone! Me temo que lo he ofendido otra vez.

Porque el ratón se alejaba de ella nadando con todas sus fuerzas, provocando una tempestad por la violencia de sus actos. Marinette lo llamó dulcemente mientras los nadaba detrás de él.

—Ratoncito querido, ¡vuelve, por favor! Ya no hablaré de gatos ni de perros ya que no te gustan.

Cuando el ratón escuchó estas palabras, dio media vuelta y nado lentamente hacia ella: tenía la cara pálida (de emoción, esperó Marinette) y dijo con vocecita temblorosa:

—Vamos a la orilla y allí te contaré mi historia, y entonces comprenderás por qué odio a los gatos y a los perros.

Y Marinette, al notar que la charca se iba llenando más y más de los pájaros y animales que habían caído en ella. Había un pato y un dodo, un loro y un aguilucho junto a otras extrañas criaturas. Marinette empezó a nadar y todo el grupo nadó hacia la orilla.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


End file.
